Conventionally, two approaches have been taken to treat or ameliorate tooth sensitivity. Under one approach, the chemical environment proximal to the nerve is altered by application of various agents, such that the nerve is not stimulated, or not stimulated as greatly. Known agents useful in this chemical approach, including potassium salts (such as potassium nitrate, potassium bicarbonate, potassium chloride) and strontium, zinc salts, and chloride salts.
The second approach involves the mechanical shield of the nerve by, e.g., blocking of the dentinal tubules wholly or partially with “tubule blocking agents.” Agents that have been disclosed in the prior art include, e.g., cationic alumina, clays, water-soluble or water-swellable polyelectrolytes, oxalates, amorphous calcium phosphate, hydroxyapatite, maleic acid copolymers and polyethylene particles.
Nevertheless, there still exists a need in the art for an oral care composition, which upon use, provides enhanced prevention or reduction of tooth sensitivity and is formulated for application to the oral cavity in a convenient form for providing substantially immediate relief over a period of time.